Un pervertido de primera
by Yuuna Ushina
Summary: [One Shoot] [Yaoi Lime] [KaiTaka] [Semi UA] [Feliz cumple Makoto][Reeditado: 8 Abril 07]Perder una apuesta fue todo lo que Kinomiya Takao necesitó para quedar a merced de un pervertido de primera.


**Nota de Autora.**

**Summary: **Perder una apuesta fue todo lo que Kinomiya Takao necesitó para quedar a merced de un pervertido de primera.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi!Kaitaka. Lime. Universo alterno. Si te choca el genero, simplemente no leas. Gracias xD

**Parings: **KaiTaka.

**Disclairmer:** Estoy en contra del fin de lucro y –sinceramente- dudo que me paguen alguna vez por todo esto. Además, Beyblade no es mío, por ende, los personajes tampoco e, incluso, la historia no es mía cien por cierto, fue extraída de un doujinshi shonen-ai en japonés del que no entendí nada. Yo sólo me limité a meter esas imágenes en un contexto, a convertirlo en lime y a explotarlo tanto como pude.

------------------

-"Diálogos"-

-'Pensamientos'-

_Otra clase de pensamientos y cosas varias._

Narración.

**-------------------**

¬

¬

¬

¬

**Un Pervertido de Primera.**

(By Ushina Yuuna)

¬

¬

¬

¬

Frunció aún más el ceño en cuanto sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la gran puerta que _sabía_ debía atravesar. Fijó sus ojos color azul tormenta en ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirándola como retándola a moverse, sintiendo sus mejillas arder debido al enorme sonrojo del que era presa en aquellos momentos. Estaba realmente enojado. Estaba enojado con él mismo, con el idiota responsable de…de _esto_ y con el gobierno del país por no prever situaciones como esas y hacerlas contra la ley.

Era simple y sencillamente _denigrante_.

-"Pero una apuesta es una apuesta"- susurró decidido apretando sus puños.

Posó sus ojos sobre un costoso espejo cercano que adornaba el inmenso pasillo, intentando _digerir_ nuevamente su propia imagen. Porque si, ya era hora de que enfrentara que _aquel_ era SU reflejo y no el de alguien más.

-'Como lo odio'- pensó impotente sintiendo ganas de llorar, alejando su mirada rápidamente del espejo y volviendo a fijarla en la enorme puerta de fina madera –"Tienes que ser fuerte, Takao"- se dijo intentando alentarse –"Diste tu palabra y eres una persona con honor…aunque ahora no lo proyectes precisamente. Él ganó. Ganó _limpiamente_. Lo sabes. _Debes_ hacerlo…aunque sea difícil"-

Suspiró con resinación revolviéndose un poco los cabellos de la nuca con la mano derecha. Volteó la cabeza a ambos lados del pasillo admirándolo en toda su larga y exquisita extensión. Un decorado imponente acompañado por terminaciones asombrosamente finas y un millar de puertas en ambas paredes. Si, sin duda alguna, el lugar no sólo era enorme, si no que también hermoso, rebosante en cosas de valor. Aunque Takao no se quejaba de eso, sino que del _atuendo_ que llevaba –y no por iniciativa propia, hemos de dejar en claro- en aquellos momentos. Bueno, de eso y de la _compañía_ que tenía. Porque en aquella mansión sólo habían dos almas en ese momento: la suya y la del sujeto más amargado, frío, violento, caprichoso y dueño del más hermoso par de ojos que él tenía la desdicha –o dicha, dependiendo del punto de vista- de conocer.

-"Me gustaría saber qué demonios le veo a ese idiota"- gimió bajito enterrando el bonito rostro entre sus manos mientras negaba levemente –"Es un desgraciado de primera, un cretino con todas las de ley; aunque tenga una sonrisa tan escasa como encantadora, un cuerpo de infarto, un culo como los dioses y una mirada tan profunda"-

Con lentitud se acercó al fino jarrón de porcelana que adornaba la tarima junto a la puerta y pasó su dedo sobre él… ¡estaba cubierto de polvo! ¿¡Hace cuánto tiempo el desgraciado no pagaba para que limpiasen el condenado lugar!? ¡¡¿Es que acaso a aparte de loco era un maldito tacaño?!!

-"Kinomiya Takao, eres un jodido imbécil"- escupió mordaz odiándose a sí mismo –"¡¿Para qué demonios ese idiota va a gastar tiempo y dinero buscando a alguien que limpie este lugar si puede ganar _estúpidas_ apuestas con el primer _retrazado_ que se cruce en su maldito camino?!"-

Con fastidio resopló permitiéndose una pequeña pataleta antes de levantar la mano para golpear la oscura madera de la puerta.

-"¡Qué más da!"- masculló –"De todas formas no puedo salirme de esta, así que entre más rápido mejor"-

Y sin más, llamó a la puerta.

Con los brazos cruzados sirviéndole de almohada y los ojos fijos en el techo de su elegante alcoba, Hiwatari Kai fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa de total satisfacción que le acariciaba los labios perfectos.

Hacía mucho que no sentía esa condenada y añorada sensación de superioridad y plenitud que invade a las personas tras hacer un trabajo _excesivamente _ bien hecho. Porque sí, su cuidadoso plan había arrojado resultados tan buenos que hasta él se sorprendía un poco.

Aquella sería una semana tremendamente divertida. Kai estaba seguro de eso.

Desde el día que habían hecho la apuesta –hace ya algo más de tres semanas- había dado órdenes directas para que nadie en la mansión limpiara si quiera el marco de un cuadro. El polvo y la tierra estaban por todos lados y hasta para su querido Takao sería imposible terminar de asear el lugar en menos de una semana. Además, él mismo había otorgado vacaciones por ochos días a toda alma viviente y su abuelo no regresaría de Rusia hasta las vacaciones de navidad, así que _todo_ saldría perfecto.

Incapaz de quedarse quieto se incorporó y caminó hasta una de la ventana de su habitación. Se sentó en el alfeizar y permitió a sus sobrenaturales ojos color carmín vagar por los jardines de la mansión. Dejó un pie en el piso y subió el otro al borde de la ventana para poder apoyar la barbilla en su rodilla y volvió a sonreír.

_Toc-Toc._

Kai se levantó de un salto, con la sonrisa mucho más radiante y con la mirada fija en la puerta, completamente emocionado.

-'¡Ya era hora!'- pensó jubiloso.

Medio segundo después volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar anterior pero esta vez se cruzó de piernas y de brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre el marco. ¡Incomodo!. Volvió a moverse retornando a la posición anterior, fijó sus ojos en algún punto muerto del jardín, borró toda expresión innecesaria de su apuesto rostro y fijó todos sus sentidos –salvo el de la vista- en la puerta de su habitación.

-"¡Pase!"- dijo fuerte y claro. Lo suficiente como para que Takao lo escuchase a través de la puerta.

Al escuchar el permiso esperado, Takao abrió la puerta con pesadez. Esa era la última barrera que lo separaba de Kai y, por alguna razón, se sentía más bien reticente a traspasarla.

-"Soy yo, Kai"- dijo con la bonita y abochornada mirada pegada a la fina alfombra de la habitación, sintiendo nuevamente el calor sofocante en las mejillas. Si de algo Takao estaba seguro en aquellos momentos, era de no querer ver la expresión del protagonista de sus más oscuros sueños justo en aquellos momentos –"Ya estoy listo"-

-"Ya era hora"- regañó fríamente el bicolor sin voltear a mirarle aún. Las ganas lo estaban matando por dentro –toda deidad existente era conciente de ello- pero como buen Hiwatari, la imagen fría y de todo-me-importa-una-mierda era sumamente importante –"No tenemos toda la semana ¿sabes? Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer"-

Y, como era de esperarse, la furia no tardó en llegar hasta la cabeza de Takao.

-"¡¡Eres un condenado y…!!"- comenzó a gritar levantado la cabeza de golpe para… ¿para qué? ¿Qué importaba lo que fuese que estuviese a segundos de hacer? Pues claro esta que lo que fuese podía esperar, porque en aquellos momentos nada era más importante que saborearse a Hiwatari Kai con la mirada. La camisa blanca desabotonada en los primeros ojales que se adaptaba a su torso, los pantalones negros y ajustados que seguramente realzaban su trasero, las mejillas libres de pintura azul, los pies descalzos y –para completar el cuadro- sentado en la ventana. Sintió sus mejillas nuevamente comenzar a arder, y esta vez el bochorno y la furia no tenían nada que ver con ello. Por alguna extraña razón, esa imagen le recordaba el inicio de un sueño particularmente bueno.

-'Eres un condenado y sexy demonio…'- no pudo evitar pensar con un jadeo.

-"¿Un qué?"- demandó el bicolor aún sin moverse, devolviendo a Takao a la realidad y evitando que su costosa alfombra importada terminara cubierta de baba sin saberlo.

-"U-un…"- tartamudeó el menor completamente avergonzado antes de atinar a responderle furioso –"¡¡Un condenado y vil engendro del demonio!!"- chilló tan fuerte que luego quedó respirando pesadamente.

Mandando todo su autocontrol por la ventana, Kai decidió que ese era un buen momento para voltearse y admirar su obra por fin; y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Cuando posó sus ojos color muerte sobre la tormenta que habitaba en los de Takao, el joven Hiwatari sintió como su respiración se detenía. Simplemente, no se lo podía creer.

Takao, por su parte, en cuanto se topó con la mirada de Kai bajó sus ojos concentrándose en la alfombra…nuevamente. Estaba nervioso, lo admitía. La mirada de Kai siempre lo hacía sentir desnudo y esta vez, la sensación era mucho peor.

-"R-realmente pareces una chica…"- declaró el mayor incrédulo.

Kinomiya Takao siempre había sido un chico con la apariencia de ángel caído. De estatura media, cabellos largos color azul media noche, ojos centellantes en un hermoso tono azul tormenta, tez trigueña y un cuerpo invitante. Aquel joven había logrado -sin si quiera proponérselo- lo que muchos habían intentando alcanzar sin resultados: la atención del heredero Hiwatari. Y Takao la había captado desde el primer momento en que los ojos de Kai se habían posado sobre él.

Y ahora, mientras vestía un almidonado y corto vestido color azul marino –que otorgaba suficiente a la imaginación de cierto pervertido bicolor-, unos calcetines blancos, unos adorables zapatos de charol negro y un encantador delantal blanco con muchas blondas y a juego con el vestido, Kai no pudo dejar de pensar que era afortunado de conocerlo. Una liga blanca con cinta azul en su muslo derecho y el característico cintillo de las sirvientas sobre la cabeza terminaban de coronar el increíble conjunto.

-'Francamente devastante…'- pensó Kai.

Takao, por otro lado, no pudo evitar removerse inquieto bajo la penetrante mirada con la que Kai lo estudiaba de arriba abajo.

Y entonces se armó el silencio.

Un minuto.

Ahora que se fijaba, la condenada y costosa alfombra era increíblemente interesante.

Dos minutos…tres minutos.

-----silencio.

¿Qué tanto hacía Kai que no se dignaba a abrir la boca?

Cuatro minutos…cinco minutos.

----silencio, más silencio.

¡¿Qué diablos hacia el idiota?!

Tragando duramente y, ya completamente arto de la espera, levantó su confusa mirada con cautela hasta posarla en los ojos de Kai. El bicolor no se había movido ni un centímetro. Seguía quieto, muy quieto, con sus ojos fijos en Takao, pero…un segundo. ¿Qué era ese delgado hilo rojo saliendo de su nariz? …Takao palideció un poco…¿s-sangre?

…No…una mala broma. Eso tenía que ser…porque aquello no era…Si. Lo era.

-"¡¡¡Hemorragia Nasaaaaal!!"- chilló histérico señalándolo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha acusadoramente –"¡¡¡Hiwatari, maldito pervertido!!!"-

Kai, sorprendido in fraganti, se llevó ambas manos a la cara en un tardío intento por cubrir la evidencia. Su imaginación no había tardado en cobrar vida propia en cuanto vio a Takao vestido de aquella manera. Se le habían ocurrido formas bastante entretenidas para desnudarlo y otras cuantas para hacerle una vez lo tuviese como había llegado al mundo. Se reprochó mentalmente por no aguardar hasta algún momento más oportuno. Sólo esperaba poder poner en práctica alguna de sus ideas durante el transcurso de la semana. Por el momento, debía concentrarse en no volver a espantar a Takao.

Quince minutos después, el siempre apuesto, imponente y frío heredero Hiwatari se encontraba indolentemente apoyado contra la pared cercana a la ventana, con los fuertes brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos perdidos en algún punto del jardín, pero ese aire cool que acostumbraba a emanar de él, se veía notoriamente disminuido por el par de pañuelos blancos que le colgaban de la ilustre nariz.

Takao, por otro lado, lo miraba visiblemente desconfiado desde su nueva posición a un par de pasos de la cama. Con ambos ojos fijos en él y listo para salir huyendo despavorido en caso de que al medio ruso le hubiese quedado gustando su papel de patético señor pervertido.

-"¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces de pie junto a mi cama, mirándome de aquella forma?"- gruñó Kai algo irritado al saberse responsable de la actual y enojosa situación, posando sus ojos sobre él, haciendo saltar a Takao levemente y rompiendo el tenso silencio que ya llevaba entre ellos un rato –"Viniste aquí a limpiar. Haz tu trabajo"-

Takao no tardó en fruncir el ceño, molesto. –"Lo haría,"- declaró mordiendo cada sílaba –"pero el dueño de casa aún no es capaz de abrir la bonita boca para decir algo útil. ¿Por ejemplo?, el lugar donde guardan los instrumentos de limpieza"-

Kai, abandonando por fin su posición indolente y _casi-cool_, caminó suavemente hasta quedar sólo a unos pasos del menor, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él.

El menor tragó en seco, nervioso y –porqué no decirlo- extasiado ante la imagen de ese Kai descalzo acercándose a él. Pero no retrocedió. ¡Claro que no! El abuelo siempre le había dicho a Takao que era mejor morir de pie a vivir de rodillas, ¡los Kinomiya no retrocedían!

Takao lo miró desafiante. Kai le devolvió una mirada indiferente.

-"Búscalos por ti mismo"- declaró el bicolor simplemente.

Takao lo miró incrédulo –"¿Estas demente?"- demandó –"¡Vives aquí! ¿Te haz detenido a mirar el tamaño de este lugar? ¡Mi casa cabría en esta alcoba y tendría más jardín, maldición!"- respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, tal como Rei le aconsejaba en estos casos, luego sonrió encantadoramente.

Kai frunció el ceño desconfiado. Esa sonrisa –condenadamente bonita, por cierto- siempre escondía algún tipo de fin tenebroso.

-"Escúpelo"- ordenó el mayor al ver que Takao se desvivía batiendo sus largas pestañas en vez de abrir la boca.

-"Kai, querido. ¿Te he dicho que eres un encanto de ser humano?"- comenzó. Kai se sintió tentado a retroceder un par de pasos, pero –haciendo uso y abuso de toda su fuerza de voluntad- se mantuvo firme. Justo en ese momento, Takao comenzó a quejarse –"¿No podrías, _por favor_, cambiar los términos de la apuesta? Ya de por sí es humillante andar con esta…_cosa_ puesta por toda la mansión. ¿Por qué de entre todas las cosas que podrían ser _debo_ limpiar esta propiedad tan enorme?"-

-"¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?"- preguntó el bicolor frunciendo el ceño, pero casi al segundo siguiente su expresión cambió. Tenía una idea. Una _muy_ buena idea desde su punto de vista. No cualquiera se hubiese percatado del cambio en su expresión, pero no por nada se conocían desde hace doce años.

La mirada desconfiada de Takao volvió a instalarse en sus ojos casi sobrenaturales. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba seguro de que no le agradaría.

-"¿En qué estas pensando, Hiwatari?"- demandó autoritariamente, pero sin perder la mirada de cautela.

-"En que _definitivamente_ puedo cambiarla"- sonrió misteriosamente.

En cuanto la leve sonrisa se acentuó en los labios del mayor, supo que debía retirar su solicitud automáticamente. Pero cuando abrió los tentadores labios para exponerlo en voz alta, Takao sintió el suave empujón que Kai le dio en el hombro. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba de espalda recostado en la enorme cama.

El sonrojo lentamente comenzó a subirle por las mejillas. Sintió como el mundo le daba vueltas y la respiración se le aceleraba. Entonces, y sólo entonces, el peso de Hiwatari Kai se dejó caer sobre él. En ese instante, el sonrojo se le subió de golpe al bonito rostro.

Takao cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó la camisa blanca de Kai con ambas manos. No pudo evitar jadear cuando sintió la respiración del mayor en el oído y esa lengua viciosa recorrerle el cuello. Apenas si pudo evitar el jadeo cuando sintió la fría mano de Kai juguetear con la liga de su muslo y estuvo a punto de arquear la espalda cuando sintió la misma mano comenzar a subir lentamente.

-"_Takao…_"- suspiró Kai.

Y fue entonces cuando se rompió la magia.

Se tensó. Los colores se intensificaron en el rostro del menor. Abrió y cerró la boca incapaz de pronunciar palabra y, de repente, el nerviosismo, las ansias y su razón se mezclaron en un torbellino caótico de pensamientos.

-"¡¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Hiwatari?!!"- chilló furioso comenzando a retorcerse. Kai detuvo sus avances en el acto, pero no se movió ni un centímetro para dejarle espacio. Takao comenzó a patalear bajo su peso –"¡¡Quítate, quítate, quítate!! ¡¡Que te quites, maldición!! ¡¡Jodido pervertido!! ¡¡Engendro de mente maligna!!"- justo después de ese grito, Takao comenzó a propinarle golpes en la espalda –"¡¡Kai, joder, saca tus manos de ahí!! ¡¡No me toques!! ¡¡Quítate!! ¡¡Quítate o te juro que esto lo sabrá Hitoshi!!"-

Kai, asustado ante la mención del mayor Kinomiya, abrió mucho los ojos y desenterró su cabeza del suave cuello del menor.

-"¡¡¡Que te quites, te digo!!!"- siguió chillando. Segundos después, Kinomiya Takao lanzó una certera patada justo sobre _las joyas de la familia Hiwatari_, logrando sacárselo de encima de una buena vez.

_Varios minutos mas tarde…_

Takao sacó una de las tantas escobas que había en el _armario _de limpieza, mientras murmuraba algo con respecto a la cantidad innecesaria de objetos materiales y maldecía con odio la opulencia de algunas personas, a los Hiwatari y a Kai en particular.

El medio ruso –tras una dolorosa y lenta recuperación bajo insultos bastante floridos que escapaban como balas de metralleta de los labios del siempre _encantador_ Takao- ya se encontraba visiblemente en buen estado. Al menos, ahora era capaz de caminar derecho a pesar de las punzadas que _esa_ parte mandaba por todo su cuerpo.

-"Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi"- ladró el menor fulminándolo con su peor mirada, mientras blandía a escoba amenazadoramente.

Kai, hipócritamente, rodó los ojos –"¿Aún sigues enfadado?"- preguntó con un resoplido de impaciencia. –"Fue _tú_ idea la de cambiar la apuesta y, sólo en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, el que casi queda estéril fui yo."-

-"¡Cómo se supone que debería _yo_ haber sabido que querrías a-algo como…_eso_!"- demandó mosqueado apretando el palo de la escoba fuertemente y sintiendo los colores subirle al rostro nuevamente –"¡¡No puedo creer que sólo te me lanzaras encima, animal!!"- escupió tomando un balde y tendiéndoselo –"Ten. Sirve para algo productivo"-

Kai apretó los labios y crispó la nariz –"No soy burro de carga"- se quejó, pero al ver la mueca de Takao que pronosticaba dolor, mucho dolor, tragó en seco y se apresuró a recibirla no sin la ausencia de quejas por lo bajo.

Takao lo fulminó nuevamente con la mirada antes de voltear y echarse a andar rápidamente.

-"¿Ya sabes por donde comenzar?"- preguntó Kai sin tener mucho interés en ello realmente. Sólo quería que Takao olvidara pronto el incidente de la habitación y, para lograrlo, debía hacer que dejara de pensar en ello.

El menor gruñó molesto pero aún así respondió -"Claro está que por el primer piso"- dijo –"Comenzaré sacudiendo las cortinas del salón. Sería una estupidez descomunal comenzar a limpiar si sacudirlas ¿Dónde hay unas escaleras?"-

-"¿Escaleras?"- repitió Kai alzando una ceja mientras recordaba cierto incidente con uno de los jardineros de la mansión, Max y Rei. –"Las treinta escaleras se hicieron añicos con la última visita que los chicos y tú hicieron hace un par de semanas, ¿recuerdas?"-

Takao detuvo la marcha frente a la enormes y pesadas cortinas color vino tinto del salón –"Es verdad"- concedió recordando el incidente y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, luego se llevó un dedo a los labios –"¿Y ahora qué hago?"-

La imaginación de Kai, por otro lado, había vuelto a cobrar vida por sí sola y en la actualidad hacía desfilar variadas y prometedoras imágenes de Takao –o sus piernas, como prefiera el lector- subido en una escalera, sacudiendo cortinas, con ese corto vestido puesto y él mismo sujetando el artilugio desde abajo. En ese momento, Kai decidió que él y su imaginación se merecían el uno al otro.

-"¡Lo tengo!"- celebró segundos después Takao, ahuyentando cualquier imagen piiiiiii y piiiiiiiiiiii con piiiiiiiiiiii de la sucia mente de su bicolor favorito. –"Tú me ayudaras"-

Kai, al ver la radiante sonrisa en aquellos tiernos labios dirigida única y exclusivamente hacia él, se sintió tentado a dar un paso hacia tras.

-"¿Perdón?"- preguntó confuso y listo para comenzar a quejarse de nuevo –"¿Qué te ayude? ¡Es tu apuesta, limpiar es TU castigo, no el mío!"-

Takao rió flojito –"Eres condenadamente flojo, tú joven adinerado y mimado. Pero no, no te preocupes. Jamás pondría a su alteza a limpiar, sería una perdida de tiempo. Tengo…._otros_ planes"-

A los pocos minutos después, un visiblemente arrepentido Takao, se encontraba sonrojado y con cara de pocos amigos sacudiendo las cortinas, sentado en los fuertes hombros de un _ridículamente_ feliz Kai, quien –usando de argumento su misión de evitarle una fuete y dolorosa caída- tenía sus frías manos innecesariamente inquietas sobre los muslos de Takao, sufriendo de otra bonita hemorragia nasal. Por suerte para él, el japonés no podía ver su rostro desde su nueva posición, así que el tema fue completamente desconocido para el menor.

Takao no pudo evitar la sonrisita pequeña que le adornó la boca por unos segundos. Él estaba ciertamente en contra de las tendencias pervertidas del bicolor, pero sería hipócrita decir que el toque de sus fuertes manos no era de su completo agrado.

_Horas después…_

Kai observaba tranquilamente a Takao moverse por todos lados mientras continuaba con la larga y agotadora jornada impuesta por él. Limpiado por aquí, barriendo por ahí, sacudiendo por allá. Kai _jamás_ se cansaría de observarlo, estaba seguro de ello, pero Takao eso no lo sabía y estaba bastante incomodo e incluso algo mortificado por la potente mirada de él siguiéndolo por todos lados.

_¡Estúpido Kai!_

Por fin, tras horas de trabajo sin descanso, había logrado terminar dos de las mil habitaciones del primer piso, cinco baños de invitados, la sala de juegos del ala oeste y el bar junto a la misma, pero aún le faltaba más de la mitad. Al pensar en eso, Takao sintió deseos de sollozar. ¿Qué demonios lo había poseído para preferir hacer el aseo antes de unas cuantas horas de buen sexo con Kai?

Suspiró antes de continuar con su labor. Arto de la primera planta, Takao había decidido subir y comenzar a limpiar las habitaciones, partiendo por la del abuelo de Kai: la habitación principal de la mansión.

Como siempre, partió recogiendo la elegante alfombra, colgándola del balcón para sacudirla luego. Sacudió los muebles, ordenó por aquí y por allá, dejó el balde lleno de agua que utilizaría luego sobre un mueble pegado a la pared y aspiró la habitación por completo…con Kai siempre mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

-'¡Ese descarado pervertido!'- pensó Takao de mala gana con un suave tono rosa coloreándole las mejillas mientras, sin ser conciente de ello, le daba a Kai una _amplia_ vista de sus muslos al sacudir la alfombra por el lado externo del barandal.

Kai, sintiendo el calorcito treparle por el cuerpo, su respiración acelerarse y la sangre caliente correr por sus venas, el mayor dio un suave paso en dirección al balcón.

Apretó los labios y puños dudando unos segundos. Sí, lo que haría a continuación lo haría llevarse otro doloroso golpe, pero sería un precio justo si lograba aunque fuese robarle un beso a esos labios tentadores.

Dio otro paso silencioso para acercarse, seguido de otro y otro más, sintiendo el amor y el deseo que el chico despertaba en él tomar las riendas de sus movimientos. Quería tocarlo, quería besarlo, aunque sólo fuese por unos segundos.

Ajeno al tono oscuro que se había apoderado de los ojos de Kai y la lenta disminución de espacio entre ellos, Takao seguía concentrado en limpiar la alfombra, hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

_Un mal presentimiento_.

Reteniendo la respiración y sintiendo el pulso comenzar a acelerarse se enderezó, dispuesto a voltear y localizar a Kai con la mirada. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, vio la mano izquierda del mayor afirmarse de la baranda y sintió el brazo derecho rodearlo por la cintura, obligándolo a presionar su espalda contra el trabajado pecho del otro; rozando suave, casi accidentalmente, una pequeña dureza contra sus nalgas.

…_Kai_.

Sorprendido, Takao dejó caer el plumero, se llevó una mano a la boca con el fin de impedir la salida de un fuerte jadeo y aferró la otra al brazo que le sujetaba firmemente por la cintura.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba nuevamente de él y –sin poder ni querer evitarlo- recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

-"Takao…"- susurró ronco contra su oído, logrando que el menor se mordiera el labio.

…_Huir. Tenía que huir._

Con algo de desesperación logró voltearse dentro del abrazo de él, interponiendo sus propios brazos como una barrera entre ellos. Ahora, ambos brazos de Kai lo asían firmemente por la cintura.

Y entonces se fijó en los ojos de él, oscurecidos por algo que no fue capaz de entender de buenas a primeras. Sintió como comenzaba a arder por dentro. Jadeó de nuevo, sintiendo su corazón volverse loco y a la conciencia abandonarlo lentamente.

Tenía que huir, _debía_ hacerlo. Huir del calor que cada poro de Kai parecía emanar, huir de esa mirada que lo hacía arder por dentro, de ese toque que parecía quemarlo aún por sobre la ropa, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Sólo se quedó ahí, entre aquellos brazos, aguantando la respiración, con sus ojos fijos en los oscurecidos de él.

-"No tengas miedo"- susurró Kai bajito.

Y de lo siguiente que Takao fue conciente, eran los suaves pero demandantes labios que se posaron sobre los suyos firmemente.

Fue entonces cuando –furiosamente sonrojado- se supo perdido. Perdido entre sensaciones, deseos y olores que se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin coherencia alguna. Perdido entre los besos de Kai y sus propios sueños.

¿Para qué pelear en contra de todo eso? ¿Para qué intentar evitarlo? A eso había ido, ¿no es verdad? A pertenecerle a Kai de una vez por todas, como lo venía soñando desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Sólo dejarse llevar._

Lentamente abrió la boca cuando la lengua de Kai pidió acceso delicadamente, con deleite acarició esa lengua intrusa con la suya propia, dispuesto a dejarse dominar sin pelea alguna, sumiéndose al ritmo demandante que el otro imponía. Frunció el ceño concentrado en dar lo que se le exigía, exigiendo lo mismo a cambio mientras rodeaba el cuello del mayor con ambos brazos, apretándose contra él en busca de mayor contacto.

_Te amo._

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción contra los labios del otro cuando sintió las traviesas caricias que Kai comenzaba a darle, recorriendo su cuerpo con maestría.

Sin mayor trabajo, el mayor sentó a Takao en el barandal de la ventana, mientras las manos trigueñas del otro le recorrían la espalda a conciencia, enganchando ambas piernas a su cintura, rozándose contra él en busca del contacto añorado por ambos.

Con cuidado y sin soltarlo, llevó al menor al interior de la habitación, estrujándolo contra la pared más cercana, comenzando a lamerle y a mordisquearle el cuello mientras era premiado por leves suspiros y suaves gruñidos se satisfacción.

Kai comenzó a mover las caderas de adelante para atrás, regalándole a Takao pequeñas y juguetonas embestidas por sobre la ropa, logrando arrancarle uno que otro gemido particularmente bueno, mientras el japonés adecuaba el ritmo de sus propias caderas al impuesto por él.

Takao no fue conciente del momento exacto en que terminaron sentados en el suelo, él a horcadas sobre Kai, rozando casi dolorosamente su sexo contra el de él hasta que dio un respingo al sentir aquellas fuertes manos estrujando su trasero a conciencia.

Con algo de dificultad, el medio ruso logró quitarle al menor el delantal del enojoso vestido y abrir el mismo para poder bajarlo hasta su cintura, mientras Takao ya colaba sus juguetonas manos por entre sus pantalones negros.

-"_K-ai…kai…_"- gimió el peliazul arqueándose contra el mayor al sentir sus dientes estimular una de sus tetillas, mientras las manos frías acariciaban su miembro por sobre la ropa interior.

Le permitió a Takao despojarlo de su camisa y luego introducir una mano en sus boxers. Gruñó roncamente cuando la mano ser menor se enroscó en su sexo erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo con una lentitud casi tortuosa.

Takao gimió nuevamente su nombre, esta vez un poco más fuerte, cuando Kai lo liberó por completo de la ropa interior. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos un poco sorprendido al sentir como, tras un par de embestidas contra su mano, el medio ruso lo obligaba, delicadamente a ponerse de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

-"¿Qué…?"- comenzó a preguntar confundido, pero su amante sólo le sonrió levemente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos antes de abrir la boca y engullir su sexo.

Ahogando un grito de sorpresa, Takao sintió como todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. La experta lengua de Kai succionaba, lamía y apretaba su miembro en el lugar indicado a los intervalos necesarios. Recorriendo su miembro con la lengua por todos lados y dando pequeños golpecitos a la punta con la misma de vez en cuando.

Lentamente, Takao –marcando el ritmo a seguir con sus caderas y los dedos enredados casi dolorosamente en el cabello bicolor- comenzó a embestir la boca de Kai gritando frases incoherentes, gimiendo con fuerza y sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas.

Takao no tardó en venirse dentro de la boca de Kai y pronto las piernas no fueron capaces de resistirlo más. Con su ayuda terminó sentado nuevamente en el piso, con la espalda apoyada entre la pared y un gran mueble pegado a ella.

Kai, con una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios viciosamente, le dio a Takao unos segundos para recuperarse de los espasmos post orgásmicos de los que era victima. Luego volvió a besarlo demandante y el menor se apresuró a responderle pegándose a él, aferrándose a su cuello nuevamente.

Audaz, la mano derecha de Kai volvió a estimularle el sexo con toques y frotes bastante sugerentes, mientras la izquierda jugueteaba nuevamente sobre su pecho, apoyando el peso de ambos contra el mueble pegado a la pared y logrando arrancarle otra tanda de gemidos.

Takao no tardó en empalmarse de nuevo y, con un movimiento algo brusco, Kai lo volteó, obligándolo a apoyar la mejilla y ambas manos contra el mueble, con las nalgas al descubierto y las rodillas separadas sobre el piso, masturbándolo desde atrás con la mano derecha y afirmándolo por la cintura con su otro brazo, mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello desde atrás.

Takao no alcanzó a embestir más de un par de veces contra la mano del mayor, cuando sintió la punta del miembro de Kai sobre su entrada, aún con los bóxer de por medio.

Ahogó un gritito y arqueó la espalda, empujando su trasero hacia atrás, en busca de la ansiada penetración que aún no llegaba.

-"K-Kai…Kai…sólo hazlo. E-entra de una vez…por favor, Kai"-

Pero el mayor negó con la cabeza –"Aún no"-dijo roncamente mientras comenzaba a embestir su entrada aún con los bóxer puestos –"N-necesitas endurecerte más"-

Takao gimió lastimeramente mientras las embestidas de Kai se hacían cada vez más brutas, provocando que el mueble que les servía de apoyo comenzara a bailar.

Cuando los dedos de Kai se abrieron paso en su boca, Takao los lamió a conciencia y no pudo evitar el estremecimiento ni tampoco el arquearse cuando el primero se abrió paso en su interior.

Gimió de nuevo retorciéndose bajo el toque experto de Kai, empujando el mueble nuevamente.

_Ese fue su gran error._

_**¡¡¡SPLASH!!!**_

Kai se alejó un poco de Takao y el menor apoyó su trasero desnudo en el piso pestañeando confundido. Ambos completamente empapados.

-"¿Qué demonios…?"- susurró el mayor incrédulo abrazándose a sí mismo. El agua estaba helada, _muy_ helada.

Takao se volteó para mirar a Kai a la cara igual de confuso. Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

_¿¡Qué mierda había pasado!?_

Fue entonces cuando ambos vieron la cubeta volcada un poco más allá y el entendimiento los golpeó duramente. Claro, habían estado moviendo mucho el mueble, por la tanto, la cubeta que Takao había dejado sobre él había caminado hasta la orilla, terminando por votarla en aquel último movimiento.

_Todo se había ido a la mierda._

Con una mirada de odio en dirección a la cubeta, Kai comenzó a insultar a todo ser viviente que se le viniese a la cabeza, hasta que la risa flojita de Takao lo obligó a encarar una ceja y a voltear a mirarlo.

El peliazul estaba completamente empapado, con sólo la parte baja del vestido puesta mientras sus bóxer estaban tirados junto a la camisa de Kai y la cubeta. Kai tampoco pudo reprimir la sonrisa entonces.

-"Sólo a nosotros nos pasan cosas como esta"- susurró risueño y Kai no pudo dejar de otorgarle la razón.

Fue ahí, cuando notó la mirada hambrienta de Takao sobre su torso húmedo y desnudo. Sólo entonces, Kai se percató de que él debía estar igual de mojado y eso de estar vestido sólo con los bóxer y los pantalones hasta los tobillos no ayudaba demasiado.

A partir de ese momento se armó el silencio entre ambos. Al poco rato, Kai sintió a Takao suspirar, ponerse de pie, acomodarse el vestido con algo de nerviosismo y –completamente rojo- acercarse a recoger su ropa interior.

-"Emm…yo, bueno. Creo que iré a cambiarme de ropa"- y sin más palabra que esa salió huyendo, dejando a un empapado Kai solo, triste, abandonado y aún empalmado.

-"Odio mi vida"- gruñó desolado.

_Horas más tarde…_

La sonrisa cruel que adornaba sus facciones desde hace algo más de media hora, aumentó escandalosamente por octava vez en los últimos diez minutos al recordar con detalle la destrucción que él mismo se había encargado de llevar a cabo hace un rato.

Desde el punto de vista de Kai, el mundo y todos sus alrededores deberían sentirse agradecidos por la desaparición de la maldita cubeta de la faz del universo. Ahora, todo ser animado podía sentirse feliz y seguro.

-"¿Kai?"- llamó Takao abriendo la puerta de su habitación tras soltar un par de golpes sobre ella. La expresión abochornada y el suave rubor en sus mejillas aún latentes en el bonito rostro. El mayor se sintió tentado a sonreírle enternecedoramente.

Takao recorrió la habitación con la mirada buscando a Kai, encontrándolo recostado sobre la cama, con la camisa abierta y una mirada depredadora.

El menor ahora llevaba otro vestido similar al anterior, sólo que este era visiblemente más corto.

-"Ya es tarde"- informó el menor retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente, sin hacer contacto visual con él –"¿Qué deseas para cenar?"-

Kai le sonrió encantadoramente –"Lo que sea para mí esta bien"- dijo antes de mirarlo fijamente, mientras esa lengua viciosa se relamía los labios –"Lo que me interesa es el postre"-

Takao abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella declaración y, enrojeciendo de golpe, se apresuró a soltar un par de frases incoherentes antes de salir torpemente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

-"En definitiva…"- sonrió Kai radiante –"el _postre_ va estar delicioso"-

Por su parte, Takao apoyó su espalda en la gran puerta después de cerrarla, mientras una depredadora sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

¿A quién engañaba? Él quería una noche de sexo desenfrenado tanto como la quería Kai. Tampoco se quejaría si las sesiones se extendían por toda la semana. A él _definitivamente_ no le molestaría no salir de la cama hasta el lunes entrante, sobretodo si Kai estaba en la misma cama, decididamente desnudo y sobre él.

A sus actuales veintitrés años, no era ningún experto en el tema, pero tampoco le pagaban por santo. Nunca habían llegado a ser penetrado antes, pero Kai no era el primero en masturbarlo o darle sexo oral.

Lo que sí había decidido era hacerlo sufrir un poquito. No le vendría mal al pervertido de Kai esforzarse un poco para lograr que Takao se abriese de piernas para él. De momento, seguiría actuando como el chico virgen –que era- y tímido –de lo que no tenía nada.

No que Takao no abriría las piernas gustoso cuando llegase el momento. De hecho, él había estado esperando toda su vida para que Kai fuese el primero. Porque desde pequeño, Takao había decidido que Kai sería el único que lo vería con las rodillas separadas, el rostro enterrado en la almohada y con el culo desnudo en alto.

Porque sí, Takao seguía siendo virgen, pero no esperaba irse de igual forma el fin de semana siguiente.

Sonrió radiante antes de echarse a andar tranquilamente hacia las cocinas, mientras tarareaba una canción con visible buen humor.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, amor"- sonrió a la soledad del pasillo –"El postre, aunque difícil, será _delicioso_"-

Porque Takao planeaba ser desvirgado esa misma noche.

¬

¬

¬

**_FIN._**

¬

**Primera publicación: **Viernes veintiuno de mayo, 2004.

**Reeditado: **Domingo ocho de abril, 2007.

Bueno, bueno. He aquí la reedición de este fic y –la verdad sea dicha- he quedado bastante feliz con esta especie de versión 1.2. :DDD!!!!

La primera publicación de esta historia fue dedicada para el cumpleaños de la autora Oro Makoto Hayama, de la que estoy completamente segura, todos coceen que sea de nick. o.o

No puedo decir mayor cosa. Sólo que espero que la reedición les guste tanto como les gustó la primera publicación. :D!!!

Y, antes de que digan algo, les informo que para no variar, esto no esta beteado u.u, así que cualquier error me avisan y yo lo arreglo en cuanto pueda. Gracias:D!

Atte

..:::Yuu!


End file.
